Kagomelan
by lyokogenie
Summary: Parody of Mulan. When Kagome's brother Sota is called to war. Kagome disguises as a man and joins the army. WIll she, her friends, her guardian Krys, and her lucky fox demon named Shippo win the war?
1. cast

Kagomelan Cast

Mulan- Kagome (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Kagome: Kairi, Namine (kingdom hearts), Alexis (Yu-Gi-Oh Gx), Sam (Danny Phantom), Aelita (Code Lyoko, Rose (American Dragon Jake Long)

Mushu- Me (as a raven and named Kathrine)

Shang- Inuyasha (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Inuyasha Sora, Roxas, Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Jaden (Yu-Gi-Oh Gx), Danny Fenton/ Phantom (Danny Phantom), Jeremy (Code Lyoko), Jake (American Dragon Jake Long)

Ling- Miroku (Inuyasha)

Chen Po- Odd (Code Lyoko)

Yao- Ulrich (Code Lyoko)

Chi-Fu- Jack Spicer (Xalion Showdown)

Matchmaker- Yzma (Emperor's New Groove)

Maidens- Assorted girls

Soldiers- Assorted boys

Emperor- Franz Hopper (Code Lyoko)

Shan-Yu- Naraku (Inuyasha)

Huns- Assorted villains

Kahn- Maximus (Tangled)

Cri-kee- Shippo (Inuyasha)

Fa Zhou- Sota (Inuyasha)

Fa Li- Kikyo (Inuyasha friend and incarnation of Kagome)

Grandma Fa- Kaede (Mentor of Kagome, Inuyasha)

Ancestors- Assorted Characters

Pairings: KagomexInuyasha, KairixSora, RoxasxNamine, AlexisxJaden, JakexRose, and SamxDanny.

**ME: Hello everyone. I do not own Mulan or Inuyasha. If I did own Inuyasha Kikyo would've gotten a guy.**

_**The main cast appears**_

**Jeremy: I'll be weak for the part of Inuyasha friend.**

**Me: No, you'll teach the soldiers how to get food with Jake and Danny.**

**Kagome: I love my part!**

**Naraku: I shall kill Inuyasha and the other good people!**

**Me: Think again, we are surrounded by my favorite heroes.**

**Inuyasha: Naraku, get any ideas about changing your part, and I'll kill you!**

**Koga: No, I'm not here! I'll never let my Kagome be with that mutt!**

**Inuyasha: Say that again! I'll get you, wolf!**

**Me: Kagome.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!**

_**Inuyasha face plants to the ground**_

**Me: Read and review.**


	2. Toona

**Me: Time for the first chapter.**

**Odd: Watch out for Naraku, he's been acting weird.**

_Naraku is acting crazy in a corner._

**Me: Nah, I just gave him a shock, so he wouldn't kill anyone. No Aelita or Jeremy. I hate those characters for stories.**

Long ago in a place called Toona there was a Great Wall. It was great for the inhabitants of the place. Our story begins on a night on that wall. A guard named William (Code Lyoko) was guarding his section of the wall. Seeing that there was no trouble, he was about to go back to his home. A hawk went over and pushed off William's hat. Without a warning the hawk let out a big screech. A grappling hook went to the edge of the wall. William went to the edge of the wall. More hooks went to the edge of the wall. William is running to the top of his section

William: We're under attack! Light the signal!

Dark Beast Boy and Plankton come through a door here the ladder. William grabs the ladder and starts to climb the ladder. At this point Plankton uses his vaporizer gun and blows up the ladder. William gets up the ladder and grabs a torch. All of a sudden a man with black hair in a weird robe appeared. This is Naraku, the most feared villain of Toona. William throws the torch into a pot with oil. When other sections saw this they set up their fire.

William: Now all of Toona knows you're here!

Naraku grabs a flag and puts it over the fire. The flag burns.

Naraku: Perfect!

Later at the palace a man in his teenage years walked to a man. The teen had red shirt, green pants, and had a mask on. This is Robin, general of the imperial army. He had two kids with him. Fanboy and Chumchum. They bow to a man in a lab coat. This is the emperor Franz Hopper. Next to Franz Hopper there is a boy named

Robin: You Majesty, the villains have crossed our northern border.

Jack: Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall!

Franz silences him.

Robin: Naraku is leading them.

Franz looks angry.

Robin: We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately!

Franz: No send your troops to protect my people. Jack…

Jack: Yes…

Franz: Call out all the provinces, reserves, and as many new recruits as possible.

Robin: Forgive me, but I think my troops can stop them.

Franz: I won't take any chances, one man maybe the difference between victory and defeat.

Franz didn't know that the man would be a woman. The next morning a girl is a green sailor's outfit was using chopsticks, this is Kagome.

Kagome: Quiet demure…

She picks up some rice and eats it.

Kagome: Delicate, refined, poised, and punctual!

A rooster crows at the sun rise.

Kagome: Stitch!

Kagome blows on her arm to dry it.

Kagome: Stitch! Stit… Ah, there you are! Who's the smartest experiment in the world?  
Stitch: Me!

Kagome: Come on smart boy. Can you help me with my chores today?  
Stitch: Yes.

Kagome ties a rod with a bottle of coffee and a Pokémon feeder. Stitch goes after the bottle. Kagome opens the door. While Stitch hits a wall. Stitch gets back up and goes out the door. He goes pass some Piplups on his way to the temple. In the temple Sota, Kagome's brother and war legend put a match in a Raven statue.

Sota: Ancestors, please help Kagome impress the matchmaker today.

Stitch interrupts the ceremony, but Sota doesn't stop.

Sota: Please help her.

Kagome goes up the temple steps and sees Stitch having a hard time getting the coffee. Kagome lowers it down for Stitch.

Kagome: Brother, I brought your…!

Sota and Kagome bump into each other.

Sota: Kagome.

Kagome: I brought a spare.

Sota: Kagome.

Kagome: Remember the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning and three at night.

Sota: Kagome, you should already be in town, we're counting on you.

Sota and Kagome: To uphold the family honor.

Kagome: Don't worry, Sota, I won't let you down.

Kagome pulls down her sleeve on the arm with her notes,

Kagome: Wish me luck!

Sota: Hurry! I think I'll go pray some more.


	3. honor to us all

**Me: It's been a while since I started this story.**

**Inuyasha: Where were you?**

**Me: Computer repairs.**

**Kagome: That bad?**

**Me: Yep.**

In town seven ladies were waiting for Kagome. The first two were in miko outfits. They are Kikyo and Kaede. The first younger one was in a pink sleeveless dress; this is Kairi, Kagome's best friend. The next girl looked like Kairi except she was in a white dress; this is Namine, Kagome's second best friend and Kairi's nobody. The next girl looked like Namine except she was in a blue outfit; this is Alexis, Kagome's third best friend. The next was in a black shirt, black skirt, black boots; this is Sam, Kagome's fourth best friend. The last girl was in a white shirt and pink pants; this is Rose, Kagome's fifth best friend. Kaede was looking for something. Ami comes out of her hut.

Ami: Kikyo, is your reincarnation here yet? Yzma is not a very patent woman.

Ami goes back in.

Kikyo: Of all days to be late. I should've asked the ancestors for luck.

Kaede: How lucky can they be?! They're dead.

Kairi: Pretty lucky. They watch over us.

Namine: They lived the first attack of the villains.

Kaede: Not what I meant! I got all the luck I need. Now here's your chance to prove yourself.

Shippo: What?!

Kaede covers her one good eye and crosses the street.

Kikyo: Kaede, no!

Kaede gets to the other side unharmed, but the carts and other things got crashed when Kaede crossed.

Sam: Now, that's lucky.

Kaede: This fox demon's a lucky one!

Shippo: Scary.

Shippo passes out. Kagome arrives on Maximus.

Kagome: I'm here! What? Kikyo I had to…

Kikyo: No time for your excuses, now let's get you cleaned up!

Kikyo leads Kagome in Ami's hut.  
Ami: **this what you give me to work with**

**Well, honey I've seen worse**

Ami pushes Kagome behind a curtain and takes off her clothes.

**We're going to turn this sow's ear**

**Into a silk purse**

Kagome: It's freezing!

Kikyo: It would've been warm if you were here on time.

Ami dumps a bucket of water on Kagome.

Ami: **We'll have you washed and dried**

**Primped and polish 'til you glow with pride**

**Trust my recipe for instant bride**

**You'll bring honor to us all**

Kikyo was about to wash Kagome's arm with the notes.

Kikyo: Kagome, what's this?

Kagome: Notes in case I forget something.

Kaede: Here hold this; we'll need more luck than I thought.

Sam: Notes? Seriously?!

Next, Sharpay and Gabriella are doing Kagome's hair in the style of Kikyo's. Kagome was wearing a white shirt and white shorts.

Gabriella: **Wait and see when we're through**

Sharpay: **Boys will gladly go to war for you**

Gabriella: **With good fortune **

Sharpay: **And a great hairdo**

Both: **You'll bring honor to us all**

Kikyo, Rose, Kairi, Namine, Alexis, Sam, and Kagome were heading to another place.

Kikyo and Mothers: **A girl can bring her family great honor in one way**

Kagome stops by Cody and Zack. Zack made his move in chess. When Zack thins he wins, Kagome makes a move for Cody.

Kikyo and Mothers: **By striking a good match and this could be the day.**

Rose and Sam pull Kagome to the next place. In the next place the dress makers. The dress makers are putting Kagome is miko's clothing (A/N: The clothes that Kaede and Kikyo wear)

Ayame: **Men want girls with good taste**

Ayumi: **Calm**

Kikyo: **Obedient**

Ayumi: **Who work fast pace**

Kikyo: **With goo breeding**

Ayame: **And a tiny waist**

Ayame and Ayumi pull the obi too tight making Kagome skinnier.

Ayame& Ayumi& Kikyo: **You'll bring honor to us all**

After that, Kagome and her group go to the makeup part of the matchmaking process. In this part the ladies get their makeup done to impress the matchmaker. Kagome sees Derek and Bromely playing.

Townsfolk: **We all must serve our emperor**

**Who, guards us from villains**

Derek takes Odette's doll away from her. Odette chases after Derek

**A man by bearing arms**

Kagome takes Odette's doll away from Derek. Kagome hands it to Odette.

**A girl by bearing sons**

Next was Kagura. Kagura was putting makeup on Kagome.

Kagura: **When we're through** **can't fail**

**Like a lotus blossom soft and pale**

**How can any fellow say "No sale"**

**You'll bring honor to us all**

When Kagura was done, she got a mirror to show Kagome her face. Kagome brushed her bangs out to the side.

Kikyo got a flower comb and put in at the bun of Kagome's hair.

Kikyo: there, you're ready.

Kaede comes in.

Kaede: Not yet. An apple for serenity a pedant for balance.

Kaede puts the apple in Kagome's mouth and the pedant under Kagome's obi.

Kaede: **Beads of jade for beauty**

**You must proudly show it**

**Now add a fox demon just for luck**

Kaede put the fox demon in Kagome's sash.

Shippo: No, I'm not lucky. Let me go!

No one listen to Shippo.

Rose, Kairi, Namine, Alexis, and Sam: **And even you can't blow it**

Kagome is walking to the matchmaker's hut.

Kagome**: Ansectors hear my plea**

**Help me not to make a fool of me**

**And to not uproot my family tree**

**Keep my, brother standing tall**

Kikyo ran a parasol to Kagome. Realizing that she was falling behind the maidens she ran to catch up.

Maidens& Kagome: **Scarier than the undertaker**

**We are meeting our matchmaker**

Kagome got in line behind the maidens. The maidens were Abby, Kaguya, Trixie, and Paulina.

Townsfolk: **Destiny guard our girls**

**And our future as it fast unfurls**

**Please look kindly on these cultured pearls**

**Each a perfect porcelain doll**

Abby: **Please bring honor to us**

Kaguya:** Please bring honor to us**

Trixie: **Please bring honor to us**

Paulina: **Please bring honor to us**

Townsfolk, Kikyo, Kaede, Maidens, & Kagome: **Please bring honor to us all**

The girls crouched with their parasols opened. Yzma opened the door.

Yzma: Kagome Higurashi!

Kagome gets up and raises her hand.

Kagome: Present!

Yzma: Speaking without permission.

Yzma makes a note on her clipboard.

Kagome: Oops.

Kaede: *Whispers* who spit in her bean curd?

Rose: Who made her matchmaker?

Sam: She's ugly.

Yzma opens up her hut doors. Kagome goes in the hut, Yzma slams the door shut. In the hut, Yzma was looking at Kagome.

Yzma: Too skinny. Not good enough for bearing sons.

Shippo turns himself into an ant. He tries to escape. Kagome grabs him, Shippo jumps from her, Kagome, puts Shippo in her mouth when Yzma comes back.

Yzma: Recite the final admonition.

Kagome nods her head.

Yzma: Well…

Kagome pulls out a fan and spits out Shippo.

Kagome: Fulfill you duties calmly and... Respectfully. Reflect before you snack... act! This shall bring you honor and glory.

Kagome fanned herself in relief. Yzma took the fan from Kagome. Yzma is checking the fan for cheat notes. Seeing that there aren't any on the fan, she closes the fan a puts in in Kagome's hand.

Yzma: Right this way.

Yzma pulls Kagome's arm with the notes! To a table with a tea cup and tea pot.

Yzma: Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must have a sense of dignity.

Yzma has some ink from Kagome's arm on her hand, when Yzma used her hand with the ink; it made it look like she had a mustache and beard combo.

Yzma: You also must be poised and refined.

Kagome notices that she missed the cup, so the tea was on the table. Kagome pours the tea in the cup. She sees Shippo now in a cricket form in the tea cup. Yzma takes the cup.

Kagome: Um, pardon me..

Yzma: And silent!

Yzma smells the tea. Kagome is trying to take the cup back.

Kagome: Can I have that back? For one moment?  
Yzma falls backwards Shippo lands in Yzma's dress.

Yzma: You clumsy…

She gets crazy from Shippo in her dress. Yzma accidently tips an oven with burning coal. Yzma lands on the coal, burning her butt. Kagome fans the burning part starting a fire on the matchmaker. Outside everyone is hearing the crashing and noises from inside.

Kaede: I think it's going well, don't you?

Yzma opens the door of the hut.

Yzma: Put it out! Put it out!

Kagome throws the tea at Yzma. Shippo goes back in his cage and turn back into his fox- demon self.

Yzma: You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride, but you'll never bring your family honor.

Kagome looks sad, so do Kikyo and Kaede.

**Me: End of Chapter!**

**Kagome: I am so clumsy.**

**Me: Krys is too. Rad and Review.**


	4. reflections

**Me: Reflection**

**Inuyasha: I have a question. Why is Koga not here? He said he was going to help you.**

**Me: I told him to go to the wrong place.**

**Me: Chapter 5 only a couple more chapters left.**

Kagome walks with Maximus to the stable. She sees Sota, Kagome hides her face with Maximus. Sota looks sad when Kagome passes. In the stable, Kagome takes off the reigns to Maximus. She looks into a tub of water.

Kagome: **Look at me**

**I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter**

Kagome's friends find her. Kagome looks at Kikyo telling Sota what happened.

**Can it be?**

**I'm not meant to play this part**

Kagome releases Shippo.

**Now I see**

**That if I were truly to be my self**

Kagome and her friend go on the railing of a bridge. It wouldn't cheer up Kagome, so she walks the rest of the bridge. Shippo follows her.

**I would break my family's heart**

**Who is that girl I see?**

Kagome stares in the water to see herself.

**Staring straight back at me**

**Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**

Shippo is an ant using as leaf as a boat and a twig as an ore. Kagome goes in the family temple and she prays to her ancestors.

**Somehow I cannot hide who I am**

**Though I've tried**

**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**

Kagome takes off her makeup and lets her hair down.

**When will my reflection show who I am inside**

Alexis: Don't worry, Kagome. Everything will getbetter.

Namine & Sam: I didn't see a ring on her finger.

Kairi: Kagome, you are unique.

Rose: Yzma is a very picky lady!

Kagome leaves the temple.

**Me: Yzma is evil!**

**Yzma: I am not!**

**Me: Korra, please take her out.**

_**Korra uses earthbending to push Yzma out.**_

**Me: Thanks, Korra. Read and Review!**__


	5. Kagome's decision

**Me: I may get this story done today!**

**Kagome: One less story!**

**Inuyasha: Sweet! I don't have to come anymore!**

**Me: Actually, you do. You are in my other stories.**

**Inuyasha: Why me?**

**Me: The proclamation.**

Kagome and her friends went to the Higurashi gardens, and sat in a bench. Sota comes and sits down next to Kagome. Sota looks up in the trees.

Sota: My, my. What beautiful blossoms we have this year. Look this one's late.

Sota puts the flower comb back in Kagome's hair. A beating of the drum on the town's wall signalizes someone really important is coming.

Sam: What is it?

Rose: The sound of a drum means war or someone important is coming.

They go to the wall. Kikyo and Kaede are already there.

Kikyo: Kagome, you and your friends stay inside.

Kaede points to the roof. The girls climb it and see assemble of the town.

Jack: Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the imperial city. The villains have invaded Toona.

Townsfolk: *Gasps*

Jack: By order of the emperor, one man from every family must serve in the imperial army. The Simpson's family.

Homer grabs a scroll from Jack.

Jack: The Tennyson family!

Grandpa Max is about to grab the scroll.

Ben: Allow me to take my Grandpa's place.

Ben grabs the scroll.

Jack: The Higurashi family!

Kagome: No!

Sota hands Kikyo he's cane. He walks to Jack, and bows to him.

Sota: I am ready to serve the emperor.

Jack is about to hand Sota the scroll.

Kagome: No, Sota, you can't go!

Kagome pushes her way to the crowd. Kagome gets to Sota and Jack.

Kagome: Please, sir. My brother has already…

Jack: Silence! You will do well to teach your sister to hold her tongue in a man's presence.

Sota: Kagome, you dishonor me.

Jack hands Sota the scroll.

Jack: Report tomorrow at the Toonland Camp.

Sota: Yes.

Sota leaves, Kagome, Kikyo, and Kaede look sad. Later, Kagome and her friends see Sota open up a closet with armor that he wore to wars in the past. Sota grabs a sword a practices with it. Sota falls to the ground. He uses the wall to help him get up. He remembers the notice of the emperor. In the dining room Kagome pours tea in cups for her, Kikyo, Kaede, Sota, and her friends. Kagome has enough of the silence.

Kagome: You shouldn't have to go!

Kikyo: Kagome…

Rose: Every man has to fight in…

Kagome: There are plenty of young men in Toona.

Sota: It is an honor to protect my people and my family.

Kagome: So, you'll die for honor!

Sota: I will die doing what's right!

Kagome: But if you…

Sota: I know my place, it's time you learned yours!

Kagome and her friends run out of the house. They are under the Great Bird.

Rose: Kagome, he has to fight. No women can.

Kairi: If they could, there would be no kids anymore and Toona will no longer exist.

Namine: I wish there was some way we could help.

Kagome looks at her house, Sota is talking to Kikyo, Kikyo leave and Sota blows out a candle. Kagome then looks at the reflection in a puddle.

Kagome: I am going to do something I might regret later. But I can help save Sota.

Kagome walks into the temple and prays to the ancestors. Shippo sees this and follows Kagome and her friends to Kagome's house. Kagome went to the closet that Sota went to and grabs the sword. Kagome cuts her hair short enough to be a boy, but long enough for a warrior bun.

Sam: Kagome, we're going with you.

Kagome: You don't have a notice.

Alexis: We'll watch you while training and we'll be in a cart while going to war.

Rose: We may die, but we'll see you.

Kagome puts her sword in its sheath. She goes to Maximus. Maximus doesn't recognize her at first. Kagome talks to him, they leave the Higurashi property to the camp.

**Me: Desperate, huh Kagome?**

**Kagome: I love Sota.**

**Odd: Next chapter is Krys, right?**

**Me: Odd, you're getting the hang of the story. Read and review.**


	6. Kyrs and the ancestors

**Me: I am so sorry; I didn't do what I said. I fell asleep working on this chapter.**

**Inuyasha: Humans!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!**

_**Inuyasha face plants on the ground.**_

**Sango: I'm in Kagomelan 2, right?**

**Me: Yep. I will work on this more, tomorrow and today.**

**Odd: Why not get it done today?**

**Me: Our state is going to a new math curriculum. And my mom signed me up. I really hate mornings.**

**Korra: Mornings are evil!**

The leaves of Kagome and her friends did not go unnoticed. In the temple, the center grave light up. Kaede went to Kagome's room (A/N: Kagome's friends were having a sleepover at Kagome's house) seeing that they are not there, she went to Kikyo's room. Kaede woke Kikyo up, and Kikyo followed Kaede to Sota's room.

Kaede: Kagome's gone! And her friends went with her!

Sota woke up.

Sota: No!

Sota sees Kagome's flower comb instead of the notice.

Sota: It can't be.

Sota goes to his armor closet. He sees his armor is not there, Sota runs outside.

Sota: Kagome!

Sota falls. Kikyo helps him up.

Kikyo: You must go after her, she could get killed.

Kikyo starts to go after her. Sota grabs her arm.

Sota: If I reveal her, she will be.

Sota and Kikyo are starting to cry.

Kaede: Honorable ancestors hear our prayer, look after Kagome.

In the temple, a stone starts to glow. Out of the stone comes the leader of the ancestors, Master Fung.

Master Fung: Krys awaken.

Master Fung points his staff at the raven statue, called Krys. The statue comes to life with a gong. There is so much smoke.

Krys: I live!

Krys does a Frankenstein awaken move.

Krys: Tell me what mortal needs my protection, Great ancestor. Just say the word and I'm there.

Master Fung: Krys- -

Krys: Let me just say something. Anyone who's foolish to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine!

Master Fung: Krys! These are the family guardians. They…?

Krys: Protect the family.

Master Fung: Yes. And you, O demoted one?

Krys: I ring the gong.

Master Fung: Good. Now wake up the ancestors.

Krys: Alright one family reunion coming right up.

Krys rings the gong.

Krys: Dead people wake up! Let's get this show on the road.

The ancestors from the Higurashi family appear out of the stones.

Blossom: I knew it! I knew it! That Kagome was a trouble maker from the start!

Grim: Don't look at me! She gets it from your side of the family!

Frankie: She's just trying to help her brother…

Jackson appears with a calculator.

Jackson: If she discovers that Sota Higurashi will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate.

Clay: Not to mention they'll lose the farm.

Blossom: My children never caused such trouble, the all became acupuncturist.

Grim: Well, we can't all be acupuncturist!

Clawdeen: No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a cross-dresser.

Ancestors except Master Fung: *Arguing*

Jack: Let a guardian bring her back.

Raimundo: Awaken the must cunning.

Raimundo picks up Krys and takes her to Kermit.

Jackson: No!

Jackson takes Krys and takes her to Road Runner.

Jackson: Awaken the swiftest!

Kimiko takes Krys to Kiki.

Kimiko: No, send the wisest.

Master Fung: Silence! We must send the most powerful of all.

Krys gets on a pedestal.

Krys: Ok. I'll go.

Ancestors: *Laughing*

Krys: Oh, you don't think I can do it! Watch this!

Krys blows out a small flame.

Krys: Ha! Jump back, did you? I'm pretty cool, huh? Don't make me hurt anyone to prove no point.

Master Fung: You had your chance to protect the Higurashi family!

Buttercup: Your misguidance left Billy to disaster!

Billy is holding his head.

Billy: Yeah. Thanks a lot.

Krys: And your point is?

Master Fung: The point is we'll be sending a real bird to retrieve Kagome.

Krys: What? I am a real bird!

Master Fung: You're not worthy of this spot. Now, awaken the Great bird!

Master Fung throws Krys out of the temple.

Krys: So, you'll get back with me on the job?

Master Fung throws the gong. Krys goes down the stairs.

Krys: One chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean it's not like it's going to like you.

Krys sees the Great Bird.

Krys: Yo, rocky, you got to fetch Kagome!

Krys throws the song stick.

Krys: Come boy, go get it. Come on.

Krys climbs up to its ear.

Krys: Hello? Hello! Hello!

Krys whacks the gong with her gong. The ear comes off.

Krys: Uh-oh.

The statue breaks. Krys is unharmed.

Krys: Uh, stony? Stony? Oh, man they're going to kill me.

From the temple window, Master Fung did not see the statue break.

Master Fung: Great Stone Bird, have you awakened?

Krys appears with the head of the statue.

Krys: Yeah, I just woke up! I am the Great Stone Bird! I'll go and fetch Kagome! Did I mention that I am the Great Stone Bird?

Master Fung: Go! The future of the Higurashi family rest within your claws.

Krys: Don't worry, I will not lose- -

Krys loses control of the head. She falls backwards. She lands in the broken Statue with the head on top of her.

Krys: My elbow! Now I know I broke something.

Krys gets out from under the head.

Krys: Just great, now what? I doomed because of little miss man, had to get her drag show on the road.

Shippo: Go get Kagome!

Krys: Go get her? Are you nuts? After this Bird nonsense, I have to bring Kagome home with a medal to get back into the temple. That's it! I'll make Kagome a war hero, and then they'll be begging for me to go back to work. I've done it now.

Shippo follows Krys.

Shippo: I'm coming too!

Krys: What makes you think you're coming?

Shippo: I'm lucky!

Krys: Lucky? Do I look like fool to you?

Shippo: No. A loser.

Krys: What do you mean a loser? What if I pick you up and throw you across the yard, then who's the loser me or you?

Shippo: You still.

Krys and Shippo try to find Kagome and her friends.

**Me: All for this chapter.**

**Inuyasha: Next chapter will be me, right?**

**Me: I promise. Read and review!**


	7. Trouble in camp

**Me: I am getting this done fast. Some more chapters left. I have a couple more weeks of school, so this might get delayed.**

**Odd: Ok.**

**Inuyasha: Why?**

**Me: I will get out later, because I have four classes each day, a lot of homework, and because I am going to study for test. My favorite chapter!**

Somewhere in Toona, the villains stop. Some go see something. The villains get Sokka and Harry Potter.

Dark Cyborg: Imperial scouts!

Naraku gets off his horse and walks to the scouts.

Sokka: Naraku.

Naraku: Congratulations, you found the villain army.

Harry Potter: The emperor will stop you.

Naraku: Stop me? He invited me.

Naraku picks up Harry Potter.

Naraku: By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Go! Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready!

Sokka and Harry run.

Naraku: How many men, does it take to deliver a message?

Plankton: One.

He takes out a death gun, meaning that one of them will die. In a forest near the camp, Kagome is practicing her male imitation.

Kagome: How's this? *Deep voice* Excuse me, where do I sign in? I see you have a sword, I have one too. They're very manly and tough.

Kagome fails to takes the sword out of its sheath. Maximus is laughing. Rose throws her shoe at Maximus.

Namine: She's working on it!

Kagome: Who am I kidding? It's going to take a miracle to get me in the army.

Krys is behind a rock with Shippo fanning a fire.

Krys: Did I hear someone ask for a miracle? Let me hear you say Ahh!

The friends and Kagome: Ahh!

Kagome and her friends hide.

Krys: That's close enough!

Kagome: A ghost.

Namine: That's impossible.

Sam: I agree.

Krys: Get read, Kagome! I'm here to help you! For I've been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!

Shippo makes a Krys hand shadow puppet, Krys kicks Shippo's hands. Krys ducks down to Shippo.

Krys: If you're going to stay, you're going to have to work with.

Krys goes back to Kagome.

Krys: If the army finds out that you are a girl, the penalty is death!

Sam: Who are you?

Krys: Who am I? Who am i? I am the guardian or lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Krys.

At first, Kagome and her friends were impressed, but when Krys comes out from under the rock they looked worried.

Krys: I'm pretty hot, huh?

Maximus stomps of Krys.

Kagome: My ancestors, sent a parrot to help me?

Krys: Raven! I am black!

Sam: You are um- -

Krys: Cool. Inspiring!

Kairi: Tiny.

Krys: Of course I am. I'm travel size for you convenience. If I was my real terror bird size, your cow here would die of fright.

Maximus tries to bite Krys.

Krys: Down Bessie. My powers are beyond your imagination. Like, my eyes can see straight through your armor.

Kagome slaps Krys.

Krys: All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this.

Shippo gets out a pen and paper.

Krys: Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow! Dis- -

Kagome: Stop, I'm sorry. I've never done this before.

Krys: Then, you're going to work with me. And don't you slap me no more. Got that?

Kagome nods her head.

Krys: All right. Let's go! Your friends will sleep near the camp. Shippo get the bags.

Kagome walks to the camp with Krys in her collar. Near the camp, Kagome is about to go in.

Krys: Ok this is it. Time to show them your manly walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut.

Kagome walks weirdly in the camp. She enters a tent. A man is using chopsticks to clip his toenails.

Krys: Beautiful, isn't he?

Kagome: His disgusting.

Krys: No, they're men. You're going to have to act like him, so pay attention.

They walk to see Yang showing off his tattoo to Miroku, Ulrich, and Odd.

Yang: Look, this tattoo will protect me from harm.

Ulrich punches Yang.

Miroku: *Laughing* I hope you can get your money back!

Kagome: I don't think I can do this.

Krys: It's all attitude. Be tough, like this guy here.

Ulrich spits.

Ulrich: What are you looking at?

Krys: Punch him. It's how men say hello.

Kagome punches Ulrich, Ulrich gets flown to Odd.

Odd: Ulrich, you made a new friend.

Krys: Now slap him on the behind.

Kagome does. Ulrich grabs Kagome.

Ulrich: I'm going to hit you so hard, it will make your ancestors dizzy.

Odd grabs him.

Odd: Ulrich, relax and chant with me. *Chants*

Ulrich goes from red hot to relax.

Odd: feel better?

Ulrich: Yeah.

Odd puts Ulrich down.

Ulrich: you ain't worth my time, chicken boy.

Krys: Chicken Boy?! Say that to my face you limp noodle!

Ulrich grabs Kagome to hit her. Kagome ducks, so Ulrich punches Miroku. On a hill near the camp, Kagome's friends see the fight.

Alexis: What happened?

Namine: Krys started a fight.

Sam: Krys is a bad teacher.

Kairi: You can say that again.

Rose: I hope, that, Krys won't cause so much trouble.

Back at the camp, Ulrich just finished punching Miroku.

Ulrich: Sorry, Miroku.

Kagome is crawling. Ulrich grabs her leg.

Ulrich: Hey!

Miroku kicks Ulrich. Odd, Ulrich, and Miroku fight. Kagome looks for a way out.

Miroku: look there he goes!

Kagome runs to a tent. Ulrich, Miroku, and Odd come out. Kagome looks at them from the tent. Ulrich gets to a line of people, Miroku stops when Ulrich stops. Odd stopped, but made everyone fall from the movement. The chef falls in his pot of food. Everyone goes after Kagome.  
Kagome: *Nervously* hey, guys.

Jack sees this and goes back into a tent. In the tent, there's Robin. A boy in a red kimono made of fur of the fire rat; this is Inuyasha, a half- dog demon. With him are Sora, Roxas, Riku, Jaden, Danny Fenton/ Phantom, and Jake. Robin is making a strategy for the battle.

Robin: The villains have strucked here, here, and here.

Sora: Permission to speak.

Robin: Permission granted.

Sora: I know for a fact, that they want the Sacred Jewel.

Inuyasha: Yeah, but no one knows where it is.

Roxas: People think that Kagome Higurashi has the jewel.

Danny: Yeah. She is the reincarnation of Kikyo, a priestess.

Riku: I have heard that she knows about the jewel, when I met her, when we were younger; she said it could grant one wish.

Robin: I will take the main troops to a village in the Lyoko Pass. There, we will stop Naraku before they destroy the village.

Jack: Excellent strategy, general. I do love surprises. *Laugh*

Riku: Robin, this is a great plan.

Robin: Inuyasha and you boys will stay here and train the new recruits. With Inuyasha as captain.

Inuyasha: Captain. Sora will be my second-in-charge, Roxas is third-in-charge, Riku fourth-in-charge, Jaden my fifth-in-charge, Danny is sixth-in-charge, and Jake seventh-in-charge.

Jack: This is an enormous responsibility. Maybe soldiers with a little more experience?

Robin: Number one in their class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, and impressive military linage. I believe Inuyasha and the boys will do great jobs.

Sora: We will.

Inuyasha: We won't let you down. I mean thank you, Robin.

Robin: Very good. We'll toast Toona's victory at the imperial city. I expect a full report in three weeks.

Jack: And I won't leave anything out.

Robin and Jack exit the tent.

Inuyasha: Captain Inuyasha.

Roxas& Sora: The leader or Toona's finest heroes.

Jake & Riku: No! The greatest troops of all time.

The boys exit the tent. They are surprised at the fight that's going on. Omi comes up to them and salutes, Omi passes out.

Jack: Most impressive.

Robin: Good luck captain and in charges.

Robin leaves to his horse.

Inuyasha: Good luck, Robin.

The main troop leaves on their horses.

Jack: Day one.

Inuyasha and his friends go to the soldiers.

Inuyasha: Soldiers!

Men: He started it!

Kagome has her hair up still, she is ducking. Inuyasha and the boys go up to Kagome.

Sora: We don't need anyone causing trouble in our camp.

Kagome: *Girl voice* Sorry. *Deep voice* I mean, sorry you guys had to see that. You know when you get those manly urges you just have to kill something, fix thing, cook outdoors- -

Inuyasha: What is your name?!

Kagome: I uh- -

Jack: Your commanding officer just asked you a question.

Kagome: I have a name. And it's a boy's name too…

Krys: *Whispering* How about Miroku?

Kagome: His names Miroku.

Roxas: Inuyasha didn't ask for his name, he asked for yours!

Krys: Ac-Hu.

Kagome: Ac-Hu.

Riku: Ac-Hu?

Krys: *Whispering* Bless you. Man I kill myself.

Kagome: Krys…

Jake: Krys? It could be a boys and a girls' name.

Kagome: No!

Danny & Jaden: Then what is it?!

Krys: Raimundo! Raimundo was my best friend growing up.

Kagome: it's Raimundo!

Inuyasha& his friends: Raimundo?

Krys: of course Raimundo did take twenty bucks and did not- -

Kagome covers Krys's mouth.

Kagome: Yes, my name is Raimundo.

Inuyasha: Let me see your notice.

Kagome hands him the notice. Inuyasha opens it up.

Inuyasha: Sota Higurashi.

Sora& Riku: The Sota Higurashi?

Jack: I didn't know that he had a brother. I knew that he had a sister.

Kagome: He doesn't talk about me much.

Kagome fails to spit.

Jack: I can see why, the boy's an absolute lunatic.

Men: *Laughing*

Roxas & Jaden: Ok, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend, Raimundo, you will spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice! And tomorrow, the real work begins.

The men get mad.

Krys: Yo know, we got to work on your people skills.

On the hill, Rose and the other girls see the men cleaning up the rice.

Rose: Trouble on the first day.

Kairi: Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

Sam: I hope that it will only get better.

They turn in for the night. They made a tent out of big leaves, and did everything for shelter.

**Me: That's all for this chapter.**

**Rose: Now, I can see what you mean by Krys being cults.**

**Me: Read and Review.**


	8. I'll make a man out of you

**Me: I will get as much as I can get done today.**

**Kagome: Hurry up with the story. I want to finish Raven princess.**

The next morning, Kagome was asleep. Shippo was an alarm clock. Krys pushed the on button, and Shippo beeped. Kagome woke up.

Krys: Rise and shine, Briar Rose. Come on.

Kagome tried to go back to sleep. Krys pulled the sheets, to reveal her shirt and sweat pants for her fighting clothes. Krys brings out porridge.

Krys: Look, you get porridge. And it's happy to see you.

Shippo emerges from the bowl.

Krys: Get out of there, you'll make people sick!

Shippo: Hey!

Kagome: am I late?

Krys: Listen, it's your first day of training. Listen to your teachers, no fighting, and play nice. Unless the other kids want to fight, then you're going to have to fight the other kids butt.

Kagome: I don't want to kick the other kids' butts.

Krys: Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see that war face.

Kagome has her food running down her mouth.

Krys: I think my bunny slippers ran for cover. Scare me, girl!

Kagome does a war face.

Krys: There's my tough looking warrior. Go out and make me proud.

Rose: The troop just went to the training grounds.

Krys: What do you mean they just left?

Kagome: They what?!

Kagome runs out her tent putting on her shoe.

Krys: Wait, you forgot your sword.

Krys comes out of the tent holding the sword.

Krys: My little baby, off to destroy people.

Shippo hugs Krys. At the training grounds, everyone is goofing off.

Jack: Order people! Order!

Aang: A pan of fried noodles!

Odd: Sweet and pungent shrimp.

Jack: not funny.

Miroku: looks like our new friend slept in this morning.

Kagome gets to the troop.

Miroku: Hello, Raimundo. Are you hungry?

Ulrich: Yeah. I owe you a knuckle sandwich!

Ulrich grabs Kagome to punch her. The captains appear.

Sora & Roxas: Soldiers!

The men line up.

Inuyasha: You will line up swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone who asks otherwise will answer to us.

Inuyasha takes off his shirt. Kagome looks in awe when she sees Inuyasha.

Ulrich: Eew! Tough guys!

Riku: Ulrich.

Riku points an arrow at Ulrich, like his going to shoot him. Riku then point the arrow at a pillar.

Jaden: Thanks for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow.

Ulrich: I'll get that arrow, pretty boys. And I'll do it with my shirt on.

Ulrich is about to go up the pillar.

Jake: One moment. You seem to be forgetting something.

Jack comes with a case. The case is heavy. Inuyasha has two weights in his arms.

Inuyasha: This represents discipline. And this represents strength. You'll need both to reach the arrow.

Ulrich starts to climb the pillar. He uses his teeth to stay on. He falls down the pillar. Miroku didn't do well either. Miroku went down head first. Odd fell down and the pillar went up, thanks to Odd having tons of food hiding in his clothes. Kagome fell on her bum. She passed by the captains rubbing her hurt area.

Jaden: We've got a long ways to go.

Jaden throws fighting sticks. Ulrich grabbed his and then grabbed Kagome's. Ulrich made Kagome fall by the stick. Ulrich acted like nothing happened.

Inuyasha: **Let's get down to business**

Inuyasha threw up vases and smashed them as they were coming down.

**To defeat the Villains**

Jake: **Did they send us daughters?**

Miroku being himself, he put a bug down Kagome's shirt. Kagome hit all the men with the stick.

**When we asked for sons**

On a hill Krys and the others face palm their faces.

Rose: This is not better than yesterday.

Jaden: **You're the saddest bunch we've ever met**

Riku and Inuyasha jump to Kagome.

**But you can bet before we're through**

Kagome hits Riku and Inuyasha with the stick.

Captains: **Mister we'll make a man out of you**

Inuyasha grabs Kagome by her collar. Krys was about to hit them, the girls and Shippo held her back. Roxas, Sora are teaching the soldiers to fire arrows at a tomato and hit the target.

Roxas**: Tranquil as a forest**

The recruits kept missing the tomatoes. Kagome was an excellent archer. Krys decided to cheat. Krys came out and put a tomato on the arrow, and went back into hiding. Sora looks at Kagome with evil eyes.

Sora: **But a fire within**

Riku and Inuyasha now had bucket on their heads. Balancing them and holding staffs. The troops threw rocks at them, Riku and Inuyasha deflected them with the staffs.

Riku: **Once you find your center**

**You are sure to win**

Kagome was having a hard time balancing the bucket. The recruits threw the rocks fast making the bucket fall, and having Kagome mess up.

Inuyasha: **You're a spineless pale, pathetic lot**

**And you haven't got a clue**

Danny and Jake were showing Kagome and Ulrich to catch fish with their hands.

Danny and Jake: **Somehow we'll make a man out of you!**

Kagome tried to grab a fish; she ended up pulling Ulrich underwater. She put Ulrich's foot in the water. Krys came with a fish in her hands. The men were now running from a field with fire shooting at them.

Odd: **I'm never going to catch my breath**

Ulrich was behind Odd. Ulrich fell and he yelped when an arrow hit him on the behind

Ulrich: **Say good bye to those who knew me**

Miroku had a block in front of him. He tried to break it with his head. He went into a daze.

Miroku: **Boy, was I a fool for cutting gym**

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting. Inuyasha sent Kagome flying to a tree.

Krys: **This guy got them scared to death**

Krys was fanning Kagome a Shippo threw water at Kagome's face.

Kagome: **Hope he doesn't see right through me**

The troops went on post on the water. Odd stops then all of the troops stopped.

Odd: **Now I really wish that I knew how swim**

Cannons fired at a target that looks like Naraku.

Recruits: **Be a man**

**We must be swift as a coursing river**

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

With a smirk, Ulrich kicked the support that held Yumi's cannon and the thing ended up falling.

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Alarmed, Kagome grabbed the cannon as it ended up going off firing high into the air. The cannonball ended up falling back into camp and exploded, destroying Jack Spicer's tent much to the annoyance of the advisor still inside, all covered in ash.

Jaden: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

When the time came, Kagome and the recruits went to bed for tonight. All but Inuyasha and the other captains who was looking at the camp from the hill frowning. The training was not going well, not well at all.

Danny:_** Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Later, the captains and the troops have been laden with poles on their shoulders carrying bags of stuff on each side as they go up a mountain.

Sora and Riku: _**Time is racing toward us till the villains arrive**_

With a bored look, Jack Spicer pointed to Kagome who was having trouble as she kept falling to the ground thanks to the weight of the bags. Krys and Shippo tried to help her but the animals hid just as Danny came to Kagome with a disapproving look on his face.

Jake**: Heed my every order**

Shaking his head, he picked up Kagome's pole, put it on his, and headed back to follow the troops while Kagome sighed, thinking she had messed up big time.

Inuyasha: **And you might survive**

Later that night, Inuyasha and his friends decided that 'Raimundo' couldn't do it so they decided that 'he' had to leave as they gave Maximus's reins to the disguised soldier.

Jaden: **You're unsuited for the rage of war**

Riku: **So pack up, go home, you're through**

The captains left leaving Kagome looking sadly. She had failed and had been dismissed. For a while, it seemed she would be leaving and returning home...that is until she saw the arrow still stuck on the pole's top. Kagome then thought of something.

Sora & Roxas: _**How could we make a man out of you?**_

On the hill, Kagome's friends look amazed as Kagome put the weights on and began to climb the pole once more. Even though it was difficult, she refused to give up and kept on climbing.

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Danny & Jake: _**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

Kagome fell and frowned. She then got an idea as she tied the weights together behind the pole. With the help of the cloth, she managed to climb up the pole better now.

Recruit: Be_** a man**_

Inuyasha & Jaden: _**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

The sun was rising as the recruits got up for the day. To their amazement, they saw Kagome climbing up the pole...and she was almost to the arrow! The recruits, as did Yumi's friends in secret, cheered her on as she almost got to the arrow.

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Riku & Sora: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

Hearing the commotion outside, the captains got out of the tent to investigate. Inuyasha looked surprised as a familiar arrow hit the ground making him and the other captains look up. They saw Kagome sitting on the top of the pole smiling as the troops cheered for her success.

Roxas& Danny: _**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Ever since Kagome's success of getting the arrow, she'd improved especially by the troops who were amazed and inspired, thanks to her. For one example, the troops fired at the apple targets without problems.

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Riku: _**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

A smiling Kagome was running in front of the captains and the recruit, the usual pole and weights on her shoulders. This time, she had no problems at all.

Recruit: _**Be a man**_

Kagome and Inuyasha were once again fighting, with the 'boy' getting the upper hand. 'Raimundo' managed to hit Inuyasha to the ground with a round house kick. The captain groaned as he rubbed his chin but he grinned. This new recruit had pleased him a lot.

Roxas & Jake: _**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

Odd with a smile was doing tricks on the poles laughing as the troops followed him.

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

As the staffs were thrown to the troops once more, Kagome tried to grab hers but once more Ulrich grabbed it first. But instead of what he did to her before, Ulrich smiled as he hands the 'boy' the staff. Kagome had finally won the recruit's respect.

Danny: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

Ulrich laughed as he dodged the arrows in one practice run.

Troop staff Practice #1: _**Hiya!**_

Miroku in his training destroyed the block without breaking a sweat.

Troop staff Practice #2: _**Hiya!**_

Yumi managed to get a fish as she grinned.

Sora: _**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Troop staffs practice #3: **Hiya!**

At the Naraku practice round once more, Kagome's cannon succeeded in destroying the target.

Troop #4: _**Hiya!**_

The troops were in a karate outfit and they ended the song with a kick.

**Me: Almost to the end.**

**Kagome: I am a war hero… Not yet.**


End file.
